


please don't make any sudden moves

by connorthegoner



Series: song fics?? [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, im completely relating this to myself and i apologize, im sorry this is so rambly my brains been kinda messy lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorthegoner/pseuds/connorthegoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>guess what fucking song this is abt haha i love myself :)</p><p>i've been watchin oitnb and the heathens vid just came out and if yall Didnt think u were gettin a fic then ur fucking Wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't make any sudden moves

**Author's Note:**

> im truly sorry this is so messy i just had to get it all down bad grammar implied

it's one of those prisons where the beds are chained to the walls there's a thin tiny mattress and a scritch scratchy blanket and a pillow that's musty with sweat. you get a tooth brush and a roll of toilet paper and you get sent off to do a job for 70 cents an hour- do you understand, inmate?

i'm tired i'm very tired i didn't kill them though that's what people say i did not you need to understand me i did not kill anybody nobody hears me they never listen to me

sometimes the counting makes them shut up sometimes if i scratch my ears i don't know maybe they'll fall off i don't know for sure sometimes the little man in my head tells me to blink three times with my right eye and then he'll let me back in control or if i don't eat for an hour but that hasn't happened yet

it's dark here and everyone's bigger than me and i'm too small i do not take up space am i still breathing am i still human i must be because this man is starring so is the other what did i do to make them stare i always do this you always do this tyler you idiot you can't be normal for five god damn seconds you worthless

there is a boy i've seen who looks quite nice he brings light with him he's got big brown eyes that remind me of coffee with cream and a shiny nose ring and beautiful colors on his arm that look like daylight and he's always walking through the halls marching and playing his drum and i always try to get his attention but i never can i feel like his voice would sound like the one in my head i hope he's nice 

sometimes i talk too fast and never shut up and i would get yelled at for it so i keep my mouth locked up tight so i dont make any mistakes like stuttering or anything like that the little man doesn't tolerate that very well but my mama used to tell me i had a beautiful voice that people liked to listen to and she put me in the church choir and one time a girl told me that in school before she kissed me and i don't really get that y'know because my voice doesn't sound that nice and the little man thinks it's awful it is it is awful aint it sir it's quite terrible i'm sorry i thought about mama i'm sorry please

the boy showed up again but all i saw was his light and i followed it and it was amazing because no one seemed to be around and it didn't attract anyone and there was this stage where the boy was and he had a big huge drum set and he was playing and i knew what it was so i got on that stage in this nice suit and i got to play this bass that looked like it was there just for me and i sang and i knew the little man would be mad but i didn't care at that time because i was with the boy and i was doing what i wanted and it was nice and the little voice kept trying to say it was a mistake i was making a mistake but how it was so nice up here how could anything be wrong 

why are there guns in my face what did i do i didnt do anything i was just playing music there's a boy here i swear he was here i swear i swear YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME I SWEAR HE WAS HERE


End file.
